The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Recently, mobile smart devices having various communication and sensing capabilities and powerful computing capabilities, such as smart phones and smart pads, are being widely used. Among such mobile smart devices, there are relatively small-sized ones that may be worn and carried on a body of a user (e.g., a smart glass, a smart watch, a smart band, a smart device in the form of a ring or a brooch, a smart device directly worn on or embedded in a body or a garment, etc.)
In this situation, a user may desire to perform a task using two or more (different kinds of) smart devices of the user, or may desire a task to be performed in which smart devices of the user and another user are required to be involved together. Further, the user may desire to intuitively receive information on the performance state of the task. However, this (latent) intention and needs of the user could not have been properly supported in prior art.